


Verde

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Harco, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: El color verde ha sido una constante en la vida de Draco Malfoy; estaba presente en los tallos espinosos de las rosas, el Avada, los frascos de pociones de Snape, en la Casa de Slytherin, en la Marca Tenebrosa, los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, y en los ojos de Harry Potter. No precisamente en ese orden.





	Verde

**I**

Un Draco Malfoy de cinco años se agazapó por detrás de un arbusto con forma de hipogrifo; no era su criatura mágica favorita, pero tal vez por eso, creía que los elfos domésticos tardarían más en encontrarlo durante el improvisado juego de escondidas que mantenían una tarde de primavera.

Un pavo albino se movió cerca de él. Caminaba raro y a Draco le daban ganas de reír cuando los veía, ¡pero estaba jugando escondidas! Y si no quería ser visto, no podía reírse. A pesar de su corta edad, Draco era un chico muy inteligente.  
Lamentablemente, no era vidente, así que cuando un brazo se cerró en torno a él, dio un salto y gritó. El ruido, aunque ahogado, bastó para captar la atención del elfo al que le había ordenado que jugase con él cuando se cansó de corretear solo por los pasillos de la Mansión.

—¡Pequeño amo, pequeño amo! —Gimoteaba la criatura. El niño entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos; detrás de él, su madre se rio, un sonido dulce y claro, que le llenó los oídos y le dejó una agradable calidez en el pecho.

Draco era un chiquillo inteligente y amaba a su madre. Ella era más linda que una veela y más lista que un Inefable, más rápida que una jugadora profesional de Quidditch y más amable que un Hufflepuff; además, era su madre, y sólo por eso, merecía todo el amor y los besitos que le dio después de que le dijese al elfo que podía retirarse.

El Draco de cinco años depositaba una y otra vez los labios en la mejilla de la mujer, que tras unos momentos, volvió a reír y lo hizo girar, para acunarle el rostro con las manos. El niño cerró los ojos y sonrió ante el beso que le dio en la frente, por debajo del tupé rubio y perfecto, que se acomodaba cada mañana imitando a su padre, porque de grande, quería ser igualito a él.

Sí, Draco era un niño inteligente, que amaba a su madre y era ambicioso, como su padre. Draco presentía que le esperaba un magnífico futuro por delante, lleno de aventuras y bombones de chocolate rellenos con fresa.

Cuando abrió los ojos, su madre le sonreía. Si había algo mejor que la sonrisa de Narcissa Malfoy, el Draco de cinco años aún no lo conocía ni le importaba hacerlo. Se abrazó al cuello de la mujer y se colgó de ella, lo que le ganó otro de esos gloriosos sonidos que eran su risa y tan rara vez podían escucharse fuera de la privacidad que tenían en casa.

Ella lo apretó con fuerza y lo levantó, y Draco pataleó y se rio a carcajadas, ¡porque lo cargaba! Desde que había vuelto a crecer y los elfos anunciaban que estaba por llegar al metro, su madre ya no lo cargaba tanto. Él pensaba que era culpa de los elfos, pero aun no tenía pruebas, ¿quizás algo le habrían dicho o hecho a su madre?

Como agradecimiento, le dio más besos en la mejilla. Narcissa caminó cargándolo y se perdieron entre los arbustos. Draco reconoció el trayecto después de unos segundos; cuando giraban en el arbusto que tenía forma de basilisco, evitaban el puente de piedra y el estanque, y se apartaban lo suficiente de los pavos albinos, como para que ya no tuviese que huir de ellos, alcanzaban el lugar secreto de Narcissa Malfoy: los pasadizos de rosas.

Dado que Draco era un niño tan inteligente, comprendía que su madre amaba tanto los rosales como él mismo a sus juguetes, y que si pasaba tanto tiempo allí, era porque estos eran muy especiales y los cuidaba, así como lo cuidaba a él. Bueno, tal vez con menos besitos y cariñitos en la cabeza, pero esa era la idea general de Draco.

Narcissa bajó los brazos despacio y el niño se apresuró a estirar las piernas y apoyarse en el suelo de césped, así su madre no cargaría con él más tiempo del necesario y podría correr entre los rosales, que era una de sus actividades favoritas (en la lista de Draco, iba justo después de intentar capturar a los elfos domésticos y demostrar que había un kelpie en el lago del patio).

—Cuidado con las rosas, Draco —Advirtió ella, siempre lo hacía. El niño, que sabía que era muy inteligente, se reía porque pensaba que su madre lo creía tan pequeño como para tropezar y arruinar sus rosas, ¡y no era así! No entendía por qué pensaba eso.

Draco asintió de todos modos, antes de empezar a mover el dedo índice delante de él en una sucesión de palabras. _De tin marin de do pin gue..._

Eligió uno de los caminos que formaban los arbustos de rosas y se escabulló dentro. Los Pasadizos, más bien, eran como el Laberinto del Minotauro para el pequeño Draco, y a él, tan inteligente y ambicioso como era, le gustaba imaginarse a sí mismo como el Minotauro. O mejor: como Ariadna. Era una idea que siempre bastaba para contentarlo, en los días en que se caía, no encontraba al kelpie que él juraba que habitaba en el lago, o sus padres estaban ocupados y lo dejaban solo unas horas; esos últimos eran los que más lo entristecían.

Draco se detuvo en una esquina donde los corredores de grama formaban una intersección de caminos, jadeaba y sudaba, pero tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante y se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Desde hace meses que podía entrar, recorrer los Pasadizos, y encontrar la salida, todo antes de que su madre lo echase de menos, y no iba a arruinar su récord tan pronto.  
En ese punto, en particular, las rosas estaban por florecer fuera de tiempo, como le había escuchado decir a su madre, porque la propia Narcissa Malfoy se encargaba de alimentarlas con magia y abonos únicos en su especie. Las flores brotaban con lo que, para el Draco de cinco años, eran mil pétalos distintos, suaves y aromáticos, y poseían toda la gama de rojo y rosa.

Su madre amaba las rosas, y él amaba a su madre, ¿no significaba eso que el pequeño Draco amaba también a esas flores? Él creía que sí. En su mente, esa era la forma en que funcionaba el amor.

Se aproximó al arbusto e inhaló profundo para llenarse los pulmones del olor que desprendían los capullos; sí, lo amaba. Para el Draco niño, era sencillo dictar que amaba algo o a alguien.

Tal vez debería llevarle una rosa a su madre, para que viera que le amaba a ella y a las flores, pensó. Poseía toda la lógica que un chiquillo de su edad podía tener. Tal vez, incluso, Narcissa se animase a darle besitos y leerle un cuento, ¡o le comprarían un crup! Él quería tanto un crup.

Con la idea en mente y la determinación de conseguir su crup pronto, estiró el brazo y lo deslizó dentro de los enredados tallos, en busca del que pertenecía a la rosa que tenía más cerca. Sólo debía sostenerla, moverla un poco, y jalar, y sería suya, y su madre estaría feliz, y él podría insistirle, igual que la semana pasada, en que quería un crup, y-

 _Dolor_. Draco reconoció el dolor.

El niño gritó y una especie de onda brotó de él; no lo habría descrito de otra manera. Unos hilos ardientes le lastimaron el brazo cuando intentó sacarlo, una punzada se clavó en su muñeca, volvió a gritar.

Cuando Narcissa llegó corriendo, se encontró con que el Draco de cinco años se había echado hacia atrás hasta tropezar y caer, y sostenía contra su pecho el brazo lastimado, que todavía tenía dos espinas clavadas. Ella nunca le había hablado de las espinas de las rosas, creyó que no era necesario, porque su hijo era listo y ellas se dejaban ver; quizás debió hacerlo.

Draco lloraba y se acariciaba los puntos y pequeños tajos, y su magia accidental se había desplegado con un corte a unos tallos delante de él, que ahora estaban caídos, con los capullos arruinados y las espinas con gotas de la sangre que le quitaron al herirlo.

Era una lección demasiado profunda para que un niño de esa edad pudiese entenderla, a Draco sólo le importó ser abrazado por su madre y cargado de vuelta a la Mansión, donde lo envolvieron en su manta favorita, le curaron el brazo, le leyeron un cuento y construyeron (o mandaron a los elfos domésticos a hacerlo, más bien) un fuerte de almohadas. Incluso cuando lo recordaba, esa era la parte relevante, no la forma en que deslizó el brazo en el hueco del rosal y se le atoró, no las espinas que lo hirieron, no su deseo de romper a esas odiosas plantas que su madre amaba pero él ya no.

Pero cuando lo pensase en retrospectiva, Draco comprendería que eran las rosas rojas lo que su madre amaba, no los _verdes_ tallos espinosos. Porque, ¿quién estaría tan loco como para amar las espinas, en lugar de lo hermoso?

**II**

Un Draco Malfoy de once años cambió su peso de un pie al otro y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, hasta que recordó _quién_ era y _dónde_ estaba, y _por qué_ un Malfoy nunca, _jamás_ , daba ese tipo de muestras de nerviosismo. No, a Draco no le importaba la cantidad de niños que se arremolinaban en torno a él, ni los murmullos de las voces de estudiantes mayores, y aunque sí estaba algo molesto por el niño de lentes feos que rechazó su mano, tampoco era su culpa que estuviese así.  
Draco sabía que su madre, su padre, su padrino, y cualquier otra persona que haya valido la pena conocer en su corta vida, había ido a la Casa Slytherin. Y ahora él estaba a unos escalones del Sombrero Seleccionador que podía dictar que él sería igual, o que no.

—¡Draco Malfoy! —Anunciaron, y el niño de once años respiró profundo, apretó las manos en puños y asintió para darse ánimos.

Al subir a la plataforma, tuvo un breve vistazo del profesor Snape detrás de la mesa principal. Él lo observaba con ese gesto adusto tan suyo, aunque Draco quería correr hacia él y lloriquearle; sabía que el hombre no lo permitiría.

Con un suspiro tembloroso, se dio la vuelta y tomó asiento en el incómodo banquillo. Alguien le puso el Sombrero en la cabeza. Este era tan ancho que cayó y le cubrió los ojos, pero no se molestó en apartarlo.

Una voz suave y que le resultó cómica le llenó la cabeza, acallando el mundo exterior, restándole importancia.  
—Oh, inteligencia...mucha inteligencia, muchacho...—Decía, y el pequeño Draco se sintió sonreír.

—Gracias.

—Pero no eres de agradecer, no, no eres de esos. Puedes hacerlo cuando te conviene o crees que es correcto, eso es interesante. Y eres ambicioso, ¿te consideras ambicioso, muchacho?

—Por supuesto —Para él, ambicioso significa igual a su padre. Y él quería serlo.

—Eso es muy de Slytherin —Una onda de calidez inundó a Draco, que estaba a punto de celebrar haber quedado en la Casa predispuesta para él, cuando el objeto mágico prosiguió—. Pero no es lo único que hay en ti, chico. Hay lealtad, tanta lealtad, harías lo que fuera necesario, ¿sabes qué tan escaso es eso hoy en día?

—Pero...mi ambición...—Balbuceó, aferrando la tela de su túnica con ambas manos. No, no podía. No _debía_ ir a otra Casa.

—La ambición está ahí, la astucia está ahí. Pero la lealtad, chico, esa lealtad que tienes sería capaz de hacerte cometer la más audaz de las acciones, esa lealtad podría echar tus ambiciones y planes a un lado, esa lealtad podría _consumirte_. Podrías ser tan valiente, tan noble, chico, a pesar de tus actitudes.

¡No! Pensó con histeria. No le gustaba cómo sonaba eso, no le gustaba lo que creía que insinuaba.

—Pero veo que estás decidido —Agregó el Sombrero, tras un momento que le pareció una eternidad y tuvo que obligarse a parpadear para apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos. No pensaba llorar por eso, no aquí, no ahora. No era digno del apellido Malfoy si lo hacía—, tu lealtad está con tu familia, lo veo, y eso es muy importante, espero que no olvides que todos ellos fueron a...¡SLYTHERIN!

Alguien le quitó el Sombrero. Draco apretó los párpados ante la repentina luz, el Comedor estaba en silencio, el grito aun resonaba en sus oídos como una palabra distante y sin sentido.

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué era?

¿A dónde iba?

Aturdido, se bajó del banquillo con un salto. Miró hacia atrás, antes de alejarse, y notó que su padrino asentía y hacía un gesto en dirección a una mesa. Draco siguió la indicación con la mirada.

Sus compañeros de Slytherin ya le estaban haciendo un espacio, lo que lo hizo sonreír y elevar el mentón con orgullo al avanzar hacia allí. Era justo como él sabía que sería _, como tenía que ser._

Un Draco de once años se sentó en la Casa del _verde_ y el plata, y se prometió escribirle una carta a su padre en cuanto llegase a las mazmorras.

**III**

Un Draco Malfoy de catorce años cumplía un castigo en las mazmorras. Había intentado fastidiar a _San Potter_ con el asunto del Torneo, pero aparentemente, el estúpido Gryffindor tenía un grupo de guardia personal o una gran suerte, lo que resultó en él convertido en hurón y su padrino gritándole a medio Hogwarts por haber usado una táctica tan desagradable en uno de sus estudiantes. Él se las cobró, por supuesto, y ese era el verdadero motivo de que pasase la tarde de un sábado en el laboratorio de Pociones, en lugar de beber cerveza de mantequilla con Pansy, en Hogsmeade, mientras se quejaban de la vida y los Gryffindor.

Suspiró cuando dejó los viales limpios donde le correspondían; aún tenía que comprobar los calderos que estaban en el fuego, revolver la poción de Sueño sin Sueños que entregarían a Pomfrey, guardar el Matalobos del señor Lupin, y hacer un breve inventario de los ingredientes que quedaban en los estantes y las pociones ya preparadas. Pero, al menos, la parte de la limpieza, que era la que lo fastidiaba por la prohibición de su padrino de usar magia, estaba terminada.

Draco no creía que Potter _Potty_ hubiese puesto su nombre en el Cáliz, sólo había que recordar la forma en que agachaba la cabeza y se callaba para evitar la mayoría de los rumores, y verle la cara de idiota cuando fue anunciado como Campeón, para darse cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien. Claro que no era su problema, ¿cierto? Ya que el imbécil rechazó su mano y su amistad en el primer año, por lo que a él respectaba, se podía ahogar en el fondo del Lago Negro.

De todos modos, estar encerrado en el laboratorio, a cambio de que Potter pasase el fin de semana con escamas de una serpiente verde en la piel, valía la pena.

El muchacho esbozó una media sonrisa ante el pensamiento, a pesar de que sólo fue capaz de divisarlo un rato durante el desayuno, momento en que Potter aprovechó de mirar hacia él con tanto odio que, si no estuviese seguro de no haber dejado pruebas, habría creído que sabía que lo hizo.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —Exigió la voz de su padrino, en aquel tono brusco con que demandaba durante las clases. Draco no sabía en qué momento había regresado, sólo que al voltear, se dirigía al escritorio del fondo con un montón de pergaminos enrollados.

—Recordé algo —Admitió en un murmullo, relajando su expresión.

Su padrino lo dejó continuar sin más preguntas. Por lapso de una hora, más o menos, lo único que se escuchaba en el laboratorio era el rasgueo histérico de la pluma del profesor, que demostraba que pensaba que los nuevos años eran unos ineptos en la materia hasta ahora, y el tintineo de los frascos llenándose.

Draco hacía levitar los viales para que el líquido cayese sin derramar una gota, aunque mantenía la mirada en ellos para que tuviesen la medida exacta; sabía que Severus no aprobaba que no usase las manos para todo, pero si quería que lo terminase ese día, debía dejarlo usar sus propios métodos. Las vueltas, en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y al revés, de los calderos en el fuego, sí requerían su absoluta concentración.

En cuanto apagó la llama de una poción lista, acomodó el caldero que reposaría durante la noche, y dejó el frasco de Matalobos en la mesa de su padrino, se encaminó hacia el armario de ingredientes. Nada más abrir la puerta, lo recibió un aroma que combinaba cientos, no, miles de esencias, y colmaba al joven Slytherin con una sensación de tranquila familiaridad.

Las pociones eran terreno descubierto, explorado, y conquistado. Las pociones no le harían daño, no como las espinas de las rosas, no como las personas.

Draco podía pasarse el día entero acomodando los estantes. Se sentía seguro, resguardado, mientras hacía un conteo de los ingredientes que había y anotaba en un pergamino los que tendrían que encargarse para futuras clases. Se sentía sereno, confiado, mientras sacaba los frascos y comprobaba el contenido. Se sentía más Draco, _sólo Draco_ , en lugar de Slytherin, de Malfoy, de lo que fuesen que esperasen de él.

—Queda poco veritaserum —Anunció en voz alta; era una de las preferidas de su padrino, aunque no pudiese explicarse por qué si no tenía permiso de utilizarla, o cómo es que la gastaba, pero tampoco era asunto suyo.

Tal vez, un día, pudiese poner un poco de Poción de la Verdad en el jugo de Potter, pensó. Quién sabe qué secretos tendría el supuesto héroe, de sólo imaginar que pudiese contestar cada pregunta vergonzosa que se le ocurriese, y Draco conociese todos sus secretos-

Sí, le gustaba la idea.

—Padrino, ¿puedo llevarme tres gotas? —Era ridículo, por supuesto, Severus no se la daría, y el rotundo "no" que se escuchó desde el escritorio sólo se lo comprobó.

Bueno, el plan "Revelar que San Potter no es tan San y sólo Potter" tendría que esperar. Con un suspiro resignado, devolvió el frasco a su sitio.

Un destello de verde capturó la atención del muchacho. Tuvo que alzar la cabeza y doblar un poco el cuello, para fijarse en el frasco sin etiqueta.

Frunció el ceño y estiró la mano. Lo sujetó con cuidado, examinó los bordes del cristal y lo hizo girar; nada.

—¿Padrino? —Llamó. Un sonido exasperado le contestó en el otro lado de las mazmorras, una vez que el rasgueo de pluma cesó—. Aquí hay una poción sin etiqueta...

Tomó la tapa, consideró qué tan buena idea era abrirla (por lo que él sabía, conociendo a Severus, era posible que el simple aroma de la poción equivocada lo noquease), y luego lo hizo. El brillo nacarado lo saludó desde el interior del frasco, los olores se elevaron en forma de un vapor apenas perceptible.

Era el olor a tierra húmeda, a césped recién cortado; intenso, embriagador.

Era la cera para limpiar las escobas de Quidditch; sutil, limpia, fresca.

Era dulce, almizclado, ¿tarta de melaza?

Arrugó la nariz.

Draco no comía tarta de melaza, en verdad no le gustaba; su debilidad estaba en las fresas, el chocolate, no en algo tan-

Y _entendió_. Vaya que entendió.

Soltó un grito ahogado y los dedos que tenía cerrados en torno al frasco, lo dejaron caer. Esperó por un ruido de cristal roto que nunca llegó, porque el hechizo de levitación permanente que tenía alrededor (cuando estudiaba, cargaba con sus libros por los pasillos o en el laboratorio de pociones), lo atrapó por él.

Gotas de la poción lo salpicaron. Aturdido, movió una mano y le devolvió la tapa. Algo vibraba dentro de él, algo que lo mantenía apenas consciente de sí mismo. Fue lo que evitó que se diese cuenta de que acababa de usar magia sin varita, que su padrino caminó hacia el armario y lo encontró temblando, con un frasco verde levitando al frente.

—La amortentia —Escuchó que decía, un sonido distante, de la manera en que podía haber oído una voz en uno de sus sueños—, la tuve que cambiar de frasco después de que un imprudente idiota de sexto rompió el anterior. Ponle la etiqueta.  
Pero Draco no necesitaba explicaciones sobre pociones que vería más adelante, ni el regaño que recibió por su descuido cuando el profesor le arrebató el frasco, porque él _sabía_ , él conocía todas las malditas recetas que Severus daba desde el primer al séptimo año.

Él sólo necesitaba que alguien le dijera el por qué del tercer aroma de su amortentia, o el por qué tuvo que ponerse a averiguar sobre la poción del frasco _verde_.

**IV**

Un Draco Malfoy de diecisiete años tenía pesadillas. Una, dos, incluso tres veces en la misma noche.

Veía destellos de verde, _verde, verde_ , y una calavera flotante, que dejaba escapar una serpiente de su boca. _Verde, verde, verde._ La serpiente parecía reírse de él, de sus sueños, de sus esperanzas, del niño ingenuo que era antes de ese día en la Torre de Astronomía, cuando aún creía, en una parte de sí, en el fondo, que alguien podría salvarlo de lo que estaba destinado a convertirse.

 _Verde, verde, verde._ La serpiente lo proclamaba asesino, pero en susurros, lo llamaba cobarde.  
_Verde, verde, verde_. Porque él trabajó todo el año en su misión, porque era por él que entraron al castillo.  
_Verde, verde, verde_. Porque a él se debía la caída del viejo director, porque él no alzó la varita para atacarlo ni para defenderlo.

 _Verde, verde, verde_. Porque los gritos de los primeros años y el llanto de los de segundo y tercero, fueron por lo que hizo, porque los valientes sexto y séptimo año que los defendieron y cayeron, también eran por él.  
_Verde, verde, verde._ Soñaba que la serpiente descendía y lo rodeaba, escamas verdes, _verde, verde,_ y frías lo rozaban, y él estaba de pie en el borde de la Torre, donde tantas otras veces observó el cielo nocturno.

El mundo era verde, _verde, verde_. Y la serpiente se apretaba a su alrededor, y le mordía el cuello, desgarraba la piel, y aquello dolía mil veces más que las _verdes_ espinas de las rosas.

El mundo era verde, _verde, verde, y sólo verde_. Y él estaba atrapado en las escamas, y veía los Avada Kedavra, rayos verdes, _verdes, verdes,_ que dejaban un rastro de cuerpos inmóviles a su paso.

Había gritos en un mundo verde, y dolor, _tanto_ dolor, y Draco sólo quería volver a su cuerpo, volver a la consciencia, porque sabía que aquello no era más que el despojo del pasado, restos, vestigios, lo que debía, lo que _necesitaba_ olvidar.

Cuando se despertaba, estaba temblando y cubierto de una capa de sudor frío. Draco lloraba en silencio y sin lágrimas, y se abrazaba a sí mismo, y se doblaba sobre el colchón, y se decía que el verde, _verde, verde_ , que veía tras los párpados quedaba atrás, que era un sueño, que ya no tenía que estar delante de él. _Que ya no lo vería._

Pero era mentira, y Draco lo sabía, porque apenas lograra calmarse, se levantaría, tomaría un baño, se vestiría y saldría del cuarto. Y apenas pusiese un pie fuera de su santuario, del lugar que lo vio jugar y oír los cuentos que amaba de niño, allí estaría el verde, _verde, verde._

Verde desde la punta de la varita de su tía Bellatrix cuando acababa con un prisionero.  
Verde de parte de los Carroñeros cuando uno de los capturados se tornaba imposible de manejar.  
Verde en las Marcas Tenebrosas que levantaban, y si la risa del Señor Tenebroso tuviese un color, él juraría que sería el verde, el maldito verde, el jodido verde. Y Draco sólo quería lloriquear, encogerse, ocultarse en el abrazo de su madre, y buscar la parte de sí que solía ser un niño, creer que aún quedaba algo de él.

Draco sabía que no, que ese niño murió, que ese niño cayó de la Torre de Astronomía. Pero él se ponía su máscara fría, sobre la cara demacrada, y se erguía, y cuadraba los hombros, y permanecía de pie junto a su padre mientras el Lord torturaba a los recién llegados, y si su madre necesitaba sujetarle la mano, la apretaba, y si, por desgracia, era a él a quien le tocaba estar del otro lado de la varita, sólo podía rogar porque el rayo que viniese hacia su cuerpo, no fuese también _verde_.

**V**

Un Draco Malfoy de dieciocho años caminaba cabizbajo. Arrastraba los pies, descalzos contra el gélido piso de roca, y ante el más mínimo movimiento de los brazos, las cadenas que le enganchaban las muñecas, tintineaban.

El pasillo era lo bastante amplio para él y para el conjunto de Aurores que lo llevaba, pero no lo sentía así. El pecho lo tenía apretado, el aire no le pasaba por la garganta, no le bastaba. Las paredes se cerraban sobre él y Draco quería encogerse, como lo hacía dentro de la celda, y meterse en el mundo de nada al que ahora escapaba cada vez que era necesario olvidarse de lo que lo rodeaba, de cómo había terminado.

Las puertas se abrieron en el fondo, voces lo anunciaron. Él no despegó la mirada del suelo. Temblaba, estaba sucio, magullado, pero nadie podría decir que la expresión de Draco no era la máscara en blanco digna de un Malfoy.

Era un muñeco sin vida, guiado hacia el centro de la sala.

Era una cáscara vacía, apostado en el asiento de cadenas.

Murmullos, una voz más fuerte, otra que creía conocer. Nadie se dirigió a él y él no se dirigió a nadie. Nadie le pidió levantar el rostro y él tampoco se animó a hacerlo.

En una esquina de su campo de visión, aparecieron unos zapatos. La sala estaba en silencio. ¿Había terminado? ¿Volvería a la incómoda celda? ¿Tendría la mente devuelta en el mundo de nada, podría continuar con su plan de no tomar bocado hasta morir?

Alguien se agachó delante de su silla. Era un rostro familiar, pero tardó en enfocarlo.

Narcissa Malfoy, desaliñada, pálida y ojerosa, elevaba una mano encadenada hacia él, para acariciarle la mejilla. Su madre estaba arrodillada en ese suelo frío y horrible, y todo era su culpa, y aun así, la mujer lo observaba como si fuese Draco quien hacía que el sol saliese, como si fuese la constelación más brillante, el lucero del amanecer.

Su madre le regalaba los susurros cariñosos con que lo consolaba de niño, y algo hizo clic y después se rompió dentro de él. Desecho el caparazón, las ondas de dolor y culpabilidad lo superaron, los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas, y se encogió, y se cubrió la cara, y las cadenas que lo sostenían y le tenían la piel lastimada, tintineaban de nuevo, pero Draco no pensaba en escapar.

Draco sólo pensaba en cuánto odiaba que su madre tuviese que pasar por lo mismo que él. Porque no era justo, porque ella no lo merecía, porque lo que hizo, _todo lo que hizo_ , fue para evitarle ese momento, ese sufrimiento. Y ni siquiera ese objetivo lo cumplió.

Ahogó un sollozo y se estremeció. Las manos cálidas de su madre lo abandonaron y Draco temió, más que a cualquier Avada, que sólo fuese un sueño, y al quitarse las manos del rostro, se encontrase tirado en el piso de la celda.

Pero entonces había un tacto delicado en sus rodillas, un toque que lo llamaba, que lo sentía, como si quienquiera que fuese, supiese que Draco no era más que trozos de cristal roto, que se mantenían cerca por costumbre, y ante el más mínimo roce, podría caerse a pedazos.

Bajó los brazos despacio. ¿Qué era eso?

Aspiró profundo. Olía a césped, al campo de Quidditch, a los partidos, a como lo recordaba cuando todavía tenía una vida fuera de la Sala de Menesteres, de la Mansión, de su celda en Azkaban. Olía familiar, olía, olía-

—Te sacaremos de aquí, ¿me oyes? —Decía una voz que reconocería donde fuera, y Draco no podía explicarse cómo es que tardó tanto en reparar en su presencia, porque ahí estaba Harry Potter, de rodillas delante de él, donde segundos atrás estuvo Narcissa—. Voy a sacarlos, van a ir a casa. El Ministerio revisará y hará preguntas, y puede ser que intente molestarlos después, pero irán a casa, los dos, juntos, ¿sí? ¿Eso está bien para ti? Casa, Malfoy, dormirás en tu cama de nuevo esta noche. Ve por tus estúpidos pavos albinos, si quieres.

Draco rio y sollozó al mismo tiempo, la combinación que produjo fue un sonido tembloroso, lastimero y agudo, y las lágrimas le resbalaron por las pálidas mejillas. Pensó en la Mansión, su cuarto, su cama. Pensó en su madre, en el jardín de rosas, en cuánto tardarían en restaurarlo.

Harry continuaba hablando. Lo hacía en un tono dulce y bajo, como el arrullo para un niño, y sus manos fuertes no se separaban de las rodillas del otro, como si fuese consciente de que necesitaba un constante recordatorio de su presencia, de que era real. De que se iría.

De que _podía_ irse.

Draco parpadeó y se pasó las manos por la cara, buscando deshacerse de los rastros líquidos de su dolor. Harry le dio un suave apretón, el gesto lo hizo alzar la cabeza por completo.

Y lo vio. Ojos verdes, _verdes, verdes._ No del tono de verde que veía en sus pesadillas, era uno diferente, uno brillante, uno que prometía sólo cosas buenas, ¿y cómo es que, después de tantos años, no había caído en cuenta de que San Potter tenía ese color de ojos y que lucían como las gemas que solían deslumbrarlo de pequeño?

Sin saber, Draco comenzó a asentir a lo que le decía, perdido en las irises verdes y el aliento de melaza.

**VI**

Un Draco Malfoy de veintidós años dejó ir sus frustraciones en un suspiro largo. Acababa de terminar el último día de TIMOs y EXTASIS, en los que fue ayudante del área de Pociones, Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas y Astronomía en Hogwarts. Nadie le pagaría, y en general, era más bien un problema para McGonagall tener a un ex Mortífago rondando por el terreno, así que sabía que tenía que estar agradecido de que la vieja bruja hubiese considerado su propuesta y le hubiese abierto las puertas del castillo.

Los Malfoy estaban más cerca de la bancarrota de lo que lo estuvieron alguna vez en los últimos cuatro siglos, con la mayor parte de sus posesiones vendidas o confiscadas, y una mala reputación, lo único a lo que Draco podía dedicarse era a cuidar de las rosas con su madre, aprender más de lo que ya sabía, y a la magia oscura; lo último, al tener su experiencia, era lo que los mantenía a flote por los constantes pedidos secretos del Ministerio para preservar la seguridad del mundo mágico, cuando encontraban lugares, objetos o situaciones donde el simple rastro de magia negra era demasiado para los magos comunes.

Pero eso estaba bien.

Tenía tardes libres para leer lo que le provocase, podía darle a su madre un beso de buenos días, uno de buenas noches y cuántos más quisiera a lo largo del día, y visitar a su padre en Azkaban cada seis meses por unas horas. Tenía la casa que lo vio crecer, convertirse en un monstruo y resurgir de las celdas, un elfo doméstico para ayudarlo, y una cama suave en la que recostarse después de un día duro. Y después de un primer año de constante vigilancia e intervenciones que buscaban obstaculizarlo en su regreso a la sociedad mágica, tenía, al fin, permiso para practicar la magia libremente, igual que cualquier mago joven lo haría.

Sólo que Draco no era _cualquiera_ y lo sabía. Por eso, luego de dar por finalizados los exámenes, participar en el banquete final y recibir un agradecimiento largo en la oficina de la directora, y tal vez algunas ofertas para futuras ayudas, había pedido que lo dejaran recorrer los terrenos un rato.

Bajo la gracia de la directora, Draco Malfoy había alcanzado las mazmorras durante las horas en que los estudiantes no estaban, y en no más de dos intentos, logró adivinar la clave, para entrar y repasar el lugar que lo vio cambiar durante seis años. Había subido a la Torre de Astronomía, se había sentado en el borde del que Albus Dumbledore cayó años atrás, y lloró sin lágrimas por el hombre que le ofreció la salvación demasiado tarde, y al que no le dio oportunidades. Había pasado por el jardín, y cuando notó las miradas y murmullos que arrancaba a los jóvenes, se había desviado, caminando más, más, más lejos, hasta que pudo dar una vuelta dentro de uno de los invernaderos, recorrer las gradas del campo de Quidditch, y terminó allí, en la linde del Bosque Prohibido.

Draco suspiró de nuevo.

Los árboles se alzaban gloriosos, imponentes, de troncos gruesos y marrones, y copas rebosantes de vida y de verdes. _Verde, verde, verde._

Era casi una ironía encontrarlo incluso ahí, el verde, el color que lo perseguía.

Se abrazó a sí mismo y aspiró el aroma a tierra húmeda, a césped, hojas secas. Dos de esos olores le eran más familiares de lo que le habría gustado admitir.

Cerró los ojos y se permitió deshacerse de la tensión acumulada del día, la semana, el mes, _la vida_. Pensó en lo ocurrido, en las cosas que hizo y dejó de hacer, en lo mucho, mucho que dolía, y cuando creyó que podría llorar, pensó en su madre, en los vestidos que conservó y los nuevos que le pudo comprar con su primera paga del Ministerio, en la sonrisa que esbozó cuando lo encontró en los rosales, intentando descubrir cómo empezar a traer de vuelta las plantas espinosas y de capullos hermosos. Pensó en sus brazos, y en lo afortunado que era de poder tenerla cerca todavía, a pesar de sus errores.  
Así es, Draco era afortunado, porque, ¿qué era él, sino los tallos verdes y las espinas? Ahora lo entendía, aquello que no pudo ver y lo hizo llorar cuando tenía cinco años.

Draco Malfoy era todo espinas, y eso estaba bien, porque sobre él florecerían los pétalos más brillantes y coloridos que el mundo mágico hubiese visto alguna vez. Y todo se lo debía, claro, a quien lo cuidaba.

Una ramita al romperse lo delató. En un parpadeo, Draco estaba girado y con la varita en mano, las piernas ligeramente separadas y listas para saltar, el conjuro en la punta de la lengua.

Pero sólo sonrió, porque desde uno de los árboles, se aparecía Harry Potter, con los brazos levantados en señal de rendición y una sonrisa cansada. Tenía los lentes torcidos, el pelo revuelto y cubierto de hojas, y los pantalones manchados por el barro.

El antiguo Slytherin arrugó la nariz y apuntó la prenda inferior con la varita.

—Potter —Arrastró la palabra, de ese modo que hacía que el salvador del mundo mágico se encogiese y contuviese la risa—, no pensarás ir a mi casa, a presentarte frente a mi madre, vistiendo eso, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué tiene? —Harry miró hacia abajo y se palpó la camisa y la parte de arriba del pantalón, fingiendo revisar su estado.

—Parece que acabas de salir del agujero de un Runespoor, ¿qué pasa, Potter? ¿No has lavado eso desde que comenzamos a salir o qué?

—Por Merlín, Draco...—El viejo Gryffindor cedió ante la risa y siguió avanzando hacia él. Draco, por su parte, lo apuntó de forma amenazadora con su varita.

—¡Hablo en serio, Potter! Son los mismos pantalones de nuestra primera cita. Ahora, me haces el favor y vas a darte un buen baño, y te vas a cambiar, y vas a ponerte algo decente, si quieres que mi madre crea que eres un pretendiente digno de un Malfoy, y por amor a Salazar, intenta hacer algo con ese cabello tuyo, contrólalo, ponle un encantamiento como Granger, porque si ella no nos da su bendición...

Harry se posicionó justo delante del otro. El muy idiota tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y una sonrisa tonta, amplia y resplandeciente, y Draco resopló, miró esos labios rosados, y se inclinó para unirlos con los suyos.

Una ola de calidez lo envolvía cuando dio un paso hacia atrás. Se cruzó de brazos, la varita aun en una mano.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te vas a arreglar o no? Porque no, no y no, definitivamente no, vas a ir así a decirle a mi madre que nos casaremos...

—Draco —Harry suspiró y extendió los brazos hacia él, pero este retrocedió y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

—¡No vas a avergonzar a mis ancestros así, Potter! Arréglate por una vez en tu vida, ¡es mi madre, por Merlín! Ella esperará que me case con alguien que al menos sepa peinarse...

—Draco...—Insistió, y al ver que el rubio no cedía, rodó los ojos y arremetió contra él. Draco jadeó y protestó, incapaz de usar una maldición en su novio, por lo que se dejó arrastrar en un abrazo fuerte, protector y posesivo, en el que unas manos que conocía bien le acariciaron la espalda—, sabes que tu madre lleva meses diciendo que nos casemos, no va a decir que no.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¡Pero, _Harry_...! —Lloriqueó, guardando la varita en la manga de su túnica con un simple giro de muñeca, porque necesitaba ambas manos libres para deslizarlas por el pecho y brazos de su pareja, y rozarle el cuello, y ascender más, para acunarle el rostro.

El aludido no lo dejó protestar más. Volvió a unir sus labios, y Draco se derritió ante la sensación de que encajaban a la perfección y se amoldaban en una sincronía única, ante los labios tersos y cálidos, ante la lengua que lo rozó y le pidió la entrada con un rastro húmedo, ante la sensación de que todo estaba, _debía_ estar, bien, mientras estuviese en los brazos de Harry y pudiese llevar una mano a su nuca, para enredar los dedos en ese cabello desordenado por el que debía recordarle cada día que existían los cepillos.

Se perdió en el regusto a tarta de melaza que su novio siempre tenía en el paladar, en el aliento que compartieron, en la presión que percibió en la espalda baja cuando se quedaban sin aire y era necesario cortar el maravilloso contacto. El sonido húmedo que hicieron al separarse, sacudió partes de Draco que nadie más, en toda su vida, había logrado alterar.

—Eres un idiota, Potter —Intentó usar el tono desdeñoso que tan bien recordaban ambos de su adolescencia, pero el jadeo que lo interrumpió, no cooperó a la causa, y Harry, dándole besos castos en la comisura de los labios, y luego más en las mejillas y frente, tampoco.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué estás conmigo entonces, Draco? —Preguntó con voz divertida, en una secuencia de beso-palabra-beso-palabra.

El hombre emitió un "hm" prolongado, y volvió a sostenerlo de las mejillas, para que dejase de colmarlo de besos y pudiesen encontrarse cara a cara. Con un Harry que sonreía y lo observaba como si él fuese la razón de la existencia de la magia, se animó a relajarse por completo y juntó las frentes de ambos.

—Por tus ojos _verdes_ —Sentenció en voz baja, aunque la sonrisa que le mostró, sincera, cariñosa, demostraba más de lo que sus simples palabras podían llegar a explicar.

Harry abrió la boca en una demostración falsa de indignación y luego entrecerró los ojos. Draco observó embelesado la manera en que brillaban, y esa vez, fue su turno de besarle la cara, relajando las facciones que sus labios rozaban.

—Pues yo estoy contigo por tu culo y tu dinero —Concretó el otro, y a manera de prueba, le dio una nalgada que le hizo pegar un brinco y apegarse más a él. El rubio le respondió con un golpe suave en el hombro y una risa.

—No hay dinero, Potter, eso no tiene sentido.

—Bueno, cuando nos casemos, la fortuna de los Black será de los dos, y entonces, sí lo tendrá —Explicó, y Draco sólo pudo suspirar, negar y besarlo de nuevo.

Porque el verde ha sido una constante en la vida de Draco Malfoy, estuvo presente cuando se convirtió en lo que fue y cuando dejó atrás a ese adolescente sin esperanzas. Y a partir de esa tarde, cuando llevasen anillos combinados de un diseño de serpientes y leones, el color verde también sería permanente, y estaría ahí para recordarle aquello que necesitase recordar, en los ojos de Harry.


End file.
